Kirby U: The Ultra Jewels / Waddle's Diary
Waddle's Diary '''is an item you can unlock in Waddle's Shop after getting all Ultra Jewels in Grass Star, Desert Star and Ocean Star. Then you can buy it for 500 stars. Waddle says something for one (or two) level(s) in a planet. Entries Diary 1-1 ''"Kirby did pretty good in this area. He did a good job at defeating that big Waddle Doo... I hope he didn't eat one of me! Anyways, he found all those jewel things and thats good!'"'' Diary 1-Boss "Kirby showed that Whispy Woods who's boss. He also saved little me! Whispy thought he could defeat Kirby with purple poison apples, and Kirby might've ate them, or Kirby might of not eaten them. Kirby and Ribbon now have a nice big red jewel for them to keep... (or use? I'm not sure.)" Diary 2-3 "A big pyramid lifted out of the ground like it was as easy as eating a maxim tomato. When Kirby went in he saw some weird statues and some mumbies. They're pretty scary! And there was even a big one too! But Kirby defeated it and got a jewel!" Diary 3-1 "Kirby was swimming down in the deep ocean, and he found some treasure. But he opened up one that was a trick, and he had to escape! During his escape he had to find those jewels, and that must've been very risky... It must be all for dreamland's health. (or something else.)" Diary 3-3 "Kirby swam very far underwater, it was probably extremely dark... and scary too! I was too scared to go! Ribbon said that there was a giant octopus, and that it nearly ate Kirby. After a while, Kirby emerged from the water, with lots of treasures. I feel a bit bad that I didn't go down now..." Unlockable (complete the levels) Diary 4-2 ''"Kirby has proven that he is the bravest kirby ever, because he just went into a volcano! He somehow managed to stand the heat, and he managed to escape... He also met a new friend in the volcano, a little bobo that give him a hammer to break a rock blocking the path!'"'' Diary 4-Boss "Three giant bobos must be a lot of trouble. Kirby defeated them and got a nice shiny jewel, but then he had to escape from the volcano, because it was about to erupt!!! Kirby was lucky he got out with that jewel. If he didn't get out with the jewel Dream Land could be unhealthy! (or something else.)" Diary 5-Boss "I'm not completely sure, but I think this enemy might be a relative of Marx! He wears the same hat yet green, he has a ball, he even has crazy eyes just like Marx! But I'm not sure still... Kirby defeated him and thats the good part. Now Kirby and Ribbon have five big jewels!" Diary 6-1 "Ribbon told me there was seven statues at the Matter Star that we're holding jewels. I think I'll call them the Jewel Statues. That Matter Star place looks evil, so I don't want to go there. The fact that the Matterzord guy who is stealing jewels is there makes it worse. But Kirby still had to go..." Diary 6-Boss "That Matterzord guy appeared to be some guy with a katana and a mask! I had no idea what he looked like before. And now Kirby has the final jewel! But what about that seventh statue???" Diary 7-FINALE "I didn't know that Zero was still alive! And he was merged with Matterzord! Ribbon calls the merged one 'MZ-ZERO3' which sounds weird to me. I think the MZ is Matterzord and ZERO3 must be 03! Kirby and Ribbon have the seventh and final jewel! I made a mistake on my previous page. I hope thats ok!" Message Bought the Diary "You bought Waddle's Diary! Now you can read it to see what he calls things!" Read all pages "You read all of Waddle's Diary! You've unlocked Waddle Dee in Kirby Smash!" Category:Kirby (series) Category:Diary